oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Nicole Kidman
Nicole Mary Kidman ble født i Honolulu, Hawaii, men ble utdannet og vokste opp i Sydney, Australia, hvor hennes far var en respektert psykolog, biokjemiker og forfatter. Hennes mor Janelle jobbet som sykepleier. Hun har en yngre søster Antonia, født i 1970. Kidman-familien stammer fra et stor australsk løp ledet av Sir Sydney Kidman, en velstående bonde og grunneier. Nicole ble fra barnsalder opplært i ballett og skuespill. Hun har også studert historie ved Phillip Street Theater i Australia. Hun debuterte som TV-skuespiller på 80-tallet som en del av castingen av den australske serien Five Mile Creek. I 1983 spilte hun i Bush Christmas (1983), hennes første filmrolle. Etter filmingen av andre film- og TV-titler, oppnådde Nicolekritisk anerkjennelse for hennes engasjement i Vietnam (1986), en miniserie som vant beste TV-skuespiller under AFI (Australian Film Institute), og fikk samme prisen for miniserien Bangkok Hilton (1989). På slutten av 80-tallet fikk sin første store rolle på film i Terror ombord (1989), en thriller regissert av Philip Noyce og med Sam Neill og Billy Zane. Denne filmen markerte hennes første steg inn i produksjon med amerikanske midler fordi det var en samproduksjon mellom amerikanske land og Australia. Hennes første steg inn i Hollywood var'' Days of Thunder '' (1990), en actionfilm av Tony Scott som førte henne sammen med skuespiller Tom Cruise. De giftet seg den 24. desember 1990. Paret Cruise / Kidman, som var en del av Scientologikirken, returnerte han til å arbeide i'' Far and Away'' (1992) av Ron Howard og Eyes Wide Shut (1999) av Stanley Kubrick. Bortsett fra disse ble Nicole sett i filmer på 90-tallet som Billy Bathgate (1991), en film av Robert Benton hvor hun ble nominert til en Golden Globe for beste kvinnelige birolle, Malice (1993 ), en thriller av Harold Becker, med Alec Baldwin, Noe å dø for (1995), en svart komedie av Gus Van Sant som ga henne en ny Golden Globe nominasjon, nå i kategorien for beste hovedrolle, og [[Batman Forever|''Batman Forever]] (1995), regissert av Joel Schumacher. Fra midten av 90-tallet, og takket være hennes opptredener i filmer som [[Portrett av en dame|Portrett av en dame]] (1996) av Jane Campion, 'Moulin Rouge' (2001) av Baz Luhrmann, 'The Others' (2001) av Alejandro Amenábar, [[The Hours|The Hours]] (2001) av Stephen Daldry og 'Dogville' (2003) av Lars von Trier, ble Nicole en stor Hollywood-stjerne. Stjernestatus falt sammen med bruddet med ektemannen Tom Cruise, som er atskilt i sommeren 2001. Etter denne separasjonen hadde hun en affære med den italienske produsenten Fabrizio Lombardo og senere med rock sangeren Lenny Kravitz. Lei av utroskapen til musikeren, endte Nicole opp med å bryte forholdet. Den 25 juni 2006 giftet hun seg ned countrysangeren Keith Urban, som fikk en datter i juli 2008. For sin opptreden i 'Moulin Rouge' (2001) fikk hun sin første Oscar-nominasjon. Hun mottok prisen et år senere for 'The Hours' (2002), en film der hun portrettert forfatteren Virginia Woolf. Denne tolkningen har også tjent henne en Golden Globe for beste dramatiske skuespillerinne. For[[ Cold Mountain|' Cold Mountain]] (2003), fikk Nicole en ny Golden Globe-nominasjon. Andre filmer med henne er ''Invasjonen'' (2007), en remake av ''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' av Don Siegel, hvor hun spilte mot Daniel Craig, og [[Det gylne kompasset|Det gylne kompasset]] (2007), en fantasy-film også med Craig. I ''Margot at the Wedding'' (2007), spilte hun en forfatter som er misfornøyd med bryllupet til sin søster, spilt av Jennifer Jason Leigh. I [[Australia|Australia]] (2008) splte hun med Hugh Jackman i et romantisk epos satt i den andre verdenskrig. I musikalen [[Nine|Nine]] (2009), regissert av Rob Marshall, spilte hun en skuespiller som heter Claudia. Filmografi 2010 -- ''Rabbit Hole'' (skuespiller: Becca, produsent) 2009 -- ''Nine'' (skuespiller: Claudia) 2008 -- ''Australia'' (skuespiller: Lady Sarah Ashley) 2007 -- ''Det gylne kompasset'' (skuespiller: Marisa Coulter) 2006 -- ''Happy Feet'' (skuespiller: Norma Jean) 2003 -- ''Cold Mountain'' (skuespille: Ada Monroe) 2002 -- ''The Hours'' (skuespiller: Virginia Woolf) 2001 -- ''Moulin Rouge'' (skuespiller: Satine) 1996 -- ''Portrett av en dame'' (skuespiller: Isabel Archer) 1995 -- ''Batman Forever'' (skuespiller: Dr. Chase Meridian) 1990 -- ''Days of Thunder'' (skuespiller: Dr. Claire Lewicki) Oscar ; Vunnet : 2002 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for ''The Hours'' ; Nominert : 2010 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for ''Rabbit Hole'' : 2001 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for ''Moulin Rouge' Kidman, Nicole Kidman, Nicole Kidman, Nicole Kidman, Nicole Kidman, Nicole